Κωνσταντινούπολη \Θράκη
Κωνσταντινούπολις Constantinople thumb|300px| [[Κωνσταντινούπολη \Θράκη |Κωνσταντινούπολις ]] thumb|300px| [[Θράκη ]] thumb|300px| [[Θράκη ]] thumb|300px| [[Θράκη ]] - Ιστορική πόλη της Θράκης, κατά την Βυζαντινή Εποχή. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κωνσταντινούπολη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα "Κωνσταντίνος Α'" Εισαγωγή Η Κωνσταντινούπολη (τουρκικά: İstanbul, , Ισταμπούλ, έως το 1923 επίσημα με το όνομα Konstantiniyye,Zeynep Çelik. The Remaking of Istanbul: Portrait of an Ottoman City in the Nineteenth Century. University of California Press, 1986. «…the Turks, whose documents and coin frequently referred to the capital as "Konstantiniye" until the twentieth century …» σελ.12Names of İstanbul. Δημοκρατία της Τουρκίας, Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού και Τουρισμού, «…in official correspondence and on coins the Turkish transcription of 'Konstantinoupolis', 'Konstantiniye' was used. Although the use of the name 'Konstantiniye' was prohibited...during the republican period.»From Konstantiniyye to Istanbul. Photographs of the Anatolian Shore of the Bosphorus from the mid XIXth Century to XX Century, Date of Publication: 2012, ISBN 9789759123963. Pera Museum καθαρεύουσα: Κωνσταντινούπολις, παλαιότερα Πόλις και στην αρχαιότητα Βυζάντιον), αναφερόμενη επίσημα διεθνώς ως Ιστανμπούλ ειδικά μετά τη Μικρασιατική καταστροφή, είναι η μεγαλύτερη πόλη και λιμάνι της Τουρκίας. Συνιστά ταυτόχρονα κύριο πολιτισμικό, οικονομικό και βιομηχανικό κέντρο της χώρας. Με πληθυσμό περίπου 14,16 εκατομμύρια κατοίκους, αποτελεί μια από τις πολυπληθέστερες πόλεις του κόσμου. Η Κωνσταντινούπολη είναι κτισμένη στη θέση της αρχαίας ελληνικής πόλης Βυζάντιο, που ονομάστηκε έτσι από τον Βύζαντα των Μεγάρων, ο οποίος την ίδρυσε κατά το έτος 667 π.Χ.. Από το 330, στα χρόνια της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας ονομάστηκε Κωνσταντινούπολις, διατήρησε την ονομασία της και μετά την κατάκτησή της από τους Τούρκους στην Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία, μέχρι τα χρόνια της Τουρκικής Δημοκρατίας. Είναι κτισμένη στις δύο πλευρές του Κερατίου Κόλπου (τουρκ. Haliç) στη νότια είσοδο του στενού πορθμού του Βοσπόρου, που με μήκος περίπου 35 χλμ. συνδέει τη Μαύρη Θάλασσα (τουρκ. Karadeniz) στον βορρά με τη θάλασσα του Μαρμαρά στον νότο. Αποτελεί κατά αυτό τον τρόπο τη μοναδική πόλη στον κόσμο που βρίσκεται σε δύο ηπείρους, την Ευρώπη (Ανατολική Θράκη) και την ΑσίαFreely, 3. Η σύγχρονη πόλη χωρίζεται σε τρεις κύριες ζώνες που περιλαμβάνουν την παλαιά Κωνσταντινούπολη (τουρκ. Eminönü και Fatih), την περιοχή του Μπέηογλου (τουρκ. Beyoğlu) με τη συνοικία του Γαλατά και τον ομώνυμο πύργο, καθώς και το Σκούταρι (τουρκ. Üsküdar) μαζί με άλλα προάστια που βρίσκονται στην απέναντι ασιατική πλευρά του Βοσπόρου. Στη μακραίωνη ιστορία της υπήρξε πρωτεύουσα τριών διαδοχικών αυτοκρατοριών: της Ρωμαϊκής, της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας ( 324 - 1453 ), της βραχύβιας Λατινικής (1204 - 1261) και της Οθωμανικής (1453 - 1922 ) με συνέπεια την ανάδειξη πολιτισμών σε μια σύμμεικτη σήμερα παρουσία. Ως πρωτεύουσα της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας υπήρξε κέντρο του ελληνικού στοιχείου για περισσότερο από χίλια έτη. Οι ιστορικές περιοχές της πόλης, με σημαντικά μνημεία, ανήκουν από το 1985 στον κατάλογο μνημείων παγκόσμιας κληρονομιάς της UNESCOUNESCO | Historic Areas of Istanbul. Στα σημαντικότερα αξιοθέατα της πόλης ανήκουν η Αγία Σοφία, το Επταπύργιο και τα βυζαντινά τείχη, ο ναός και η πηγή της Ζωοδόχου Πηγής, το κτίριο του Πατριαρχείου, το Φανάρι καθώς και το ανάκτορο Τοπ Καπί, το τζαμί του Σουλεϊμάνς και το τζαμί του Σουλτάνου Αχμέτ («Μπλε τζαμί»). Ονομασία Η πόλη ονομαζόταν από την ίδρυσή της το 658/7 π.Χ. έως και το 330 μ.Χ. Βυζάντιο. Το 196 μ.Χ και για σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, έλαβε επίσης την ονομασία Augusta Antonina από τον αυτοκράτορα Σεπτίμιο Σεβήρο, προς τιμή του γιου του Αντωνίου"Istanbul." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 2009. Ο αυτοκράτορας Κωνσταντίνος Α΄, στα εγκαίνιά της το 330, την μετονόμασε Nova Roma (ελλ. Νέα Ρώμη)Cyril Mango, The Oxford history of Byzantium, Oxford University Press, 2002, σ. 1, όνομα που όμως δεν επικράτησε, καθώς η πόλη έγινε γρήγορα γνωστή ως Κωνσταντινούπολη (=πόλη του Κωνσταντίνου), από το όνομα του ιδρυτή τηςFreely, 5Jennifer Speake, Literature of Travel and Exploration, Taylor & Francis, 2003, σ. 160. Όπως παραδίδει ο ιστορικός Σωκράτης, στην Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, η ονομασία Νέα Ρώμη κατοχυρώθηκε δια νόμουΣωκράτης, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, Ι.16 και φαίνεται πως απηχούσε ένα ρητορικό παραλληλισμό μεταξύ Ρώμης και ΚωνσταντινούποληςDagron, 51-52. Άλλες ονομασίες που της αποδόθηκαν είναι «Βασιλεύουσα», «Βασιλίς των πόλεων», «Μεγαλόπολις» και «Επτάλοφος», ενώ αναφορά γίνεται και στο όνομα «Ανθούσα» FlorentiaGilles, Pierre Gyllius. The antiquities of Constantinople topographia Constantinopoleos (μτφρ. John Ball), London: 1729. Κωνσταντινούπολη ήταν η επίσημη ονομασία μέχρι το 1923. thumb|282px|Το κανάλι που χωρίζει Ανατολική-Δυτική Κωνσταντινούπολη, όπως φαίνεται απ' τον Πύργο της Γαλατα. Η διεθνής ονομασία της πόλης σήμερα είναι Ιστάνμπουλ, όπως μετονομάστηκε επίσημα από την Τουρκική Δημοκρατία στις 28 Μαρτίου του 1930. Η ετυμολογία του όρου δεν είναι γνωστή με βεβαιότητα. Περισσότερο αποδεκτή είναι η άποψη πως προέρχεται από τις ελληνικές λέξεις «εις την πόλη»Lewis, ixD. J. Georgacas, The names of Constantinople, American Philological Association: Transactions, Ixxviii (1947), 347-67. Πρβλ. Edward G. Bourne, The Derivation of Stamboul, Τhe American Journal of Philology, Vol. 8, No. 1 (1887), σσ. 78-82. Θεωρείται εξάλλου πιθανό πως με δεδομένα τη σπουδαιότητα και το μέγεθός της, οι κάτοικοί της την αποκαλούσαν απλά «Πόλη»Adrian Room, Placenames of the world, McFarland, 2006, σ. 177, όπως αποκαλείται συχνά μέχρι σήμερα από τους Έλληνες. Η ονομασία Ιστάνμπουλ, μαζί με τις παραλλαγές Ιστινμπόλ Istinbol ή Ιστανμπόλ Istanbol χρησιμοποιήθηκαν κατά την περίοδο του σουλτανάτου των Σελτζούκων, καθώς και κατά την πρώιμη οθωμανική περίοδο, ενώ η προφορά της ονομασίας ως εις την πόλη Istinboli πιστοποιείται σύμφωνα με πηγές από τα τέλη του 14ου αιώνα"Istanbul", The Encyclopedia of Islam, Vol. IV, E.J. Brill, Leiden: 1997, σ. 224. Σύμφωνα με άλλη εκδοχή, ο όρος Ισταμπούλ πηγάζει από τη λέξη Ισλαμπούλ Islambul, δηλαδή πόλη του Ισλάμ, αν και αυτή η υπόθεση φαίνεται να προσκρούει στο γεγονός της χρήσης του ονόματος πριν ακόμα γίνει πρωτεύουσα της οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Το ελαφρά παραλλαγμένο όνομα Ισλαμπόλ Islam-bol, που μεταφράζεται ως «εκεί που το Ισλάμ αφθονεί», φαίνεται πως δόθηκε στην πόλη από τον Μωάμεθ Β' και συναντάται σε έγγραφα του 15ου αιώνα, καθώς και σε φιρμάνι του 1760/1 — που τελικά δεν εφαρμόστηκε — σύμφωνα με το οποίο θα έπρεπε να αποτελεί επίσημο όνομα της πόληςAlain Servantie, Le voyage à Istanbul, Editions Complexe, 2003, σ. 4. Η ονομασία Κωνσταντινούπολη τουρκ. قسطنطينيه, Konstantiniyye βρισκόταν σε παράλληλη χρήση, κυρίως σε επίσημα οθωμανικά έγγραφα, λογοτεχνικά έργα, αλλά και νομισματικές κοπές. Ήταν σε χρήση περισσότερο σε κύκλους λογίων, ενώ στην καθημερινή επικοινωνία κυριαρχούσαν διάφορες παραλλαγές της ονομασίας ΙστανμπούλChristiane J. Gruber, The Islamic Manuscript Tradition, Indiana University Press, 2009, σ.190. Υπάρχει μάλιστα και αμερικανικό τραγούδι που είχε γνωρίσει μεγάλη επιτυχία, σχετικό με τη διαμάχη, το "Istambul-Constantinopolis" Ιστορία Κλασσική Εποχή Η Κωνσταντινούπολη ιδρύθηκε στη θέση της αρχαίας πόλης Βυζάντιο (επίσης Βυζαντίς), η ονομασία της οποίας παραπέμπει σε θρακική ονοματολογίαAlexander P. Kazhdan (ed.), The Oxford Dictionary of Byzantium, Vol. I, Oxford University Press, USA, 1991, λήμμα "Byzantion", σ. 344. Στα Γεωγραφικά, ο Στράβων εξιστορεί πως η πόλη ιδρύθηκε το 658/7 π.Χ. από Μεγαρείς αποίκους, με επικεφαλής τον Βύζαντα, από τον οποίο και πήρε το όνομά της. Ο μυθικός ήρωας Βύζας θεωρείται γιος του βασιλιά Νίσου από τα Μέγαρα ή γιος του Ποσειδώνα και της ΚερόεσσαςΠροκόπιος, Περί Κτισμάτων, Α. 5, κόρης της Ιούς και του Δία, την οποία η μητέρα της γέννησε στον Κεράτιο κόλπο. Άλλη εκδοχή εμφανίζει τον Βύζαντα ως γιο της νύμφης Σεμέστρας. Ο Βύζας αναφέρεται μαζί με τους Άντες στο χρονογράφημα Παραστάσεις σύντομοι χρονικαί (8ος-9ος αι.) και εικάζεται ότι πιθανός συνδυασμός των δύο ονομάτων οδήγησε στο τοπωνύμιο Βυζάντιον. Σύμφωνα με τον ιδρυτικό μύθο του Βυζαντίου, όπως παραδίδεται από τον Στράβωνα, οι άποικοι ακολούθησαν χρησμό — πιθανώς του Μαντείου των Δελφών — ο οποίος τους προέτρεπε να κτίσουν την πόλη τους έναντι της πόλης των «τυφλών». Ως τυφλοί υπονοούνταν οι κάτοικοι της Χαλκηδόνας, οι οποίοι είχαν ιδρύσει την πόλη τους ενωρίτερα στην απέναντι ασιατική ακτή του Βοσπόρου δίχως να αντιληφθούν τα εξαιρετικά πλεονεκτήματα της απέναντι τοποθεσίαςΣτράβων, Γεωγραφικά, 7.6· ανάλογη αναφορά συναντάται και στον Ηρόδοτο (Ιστορίαι, Βιβλίο Δ'), ο οποίος αποδίδει τον χαρακτηρισμό περί τυφλών στον Πέρση στρατηγό Μεγάβαζο.Βασικό πλεονέκτημα της τοποθεσίας, σε σχέση με εκείνη της Χαλκηδόνας, ήταν η μεγαλύτερη δυνατότητα υπεράσπισής της, καθώς η ακρόπολη του Βυζαντίου στη συμβολή του Κεράτιου κόλπου και του Βοσπόρου, προστατευόταν σχεδόν ολοκληρωτικά από θάλασσα, με εξαίρεση μόνο το δυτικό τμήμα, στο οποίο όμως ήταν εφικτή η ανέγερση τειχών. (Freely, 4). Το Βυζάντιο αναπτύχθηκε γρήγορα, περιτειχίστηκε και κατέλαβε εδάφη στα ασιατικά παράλια. Κατά τον Παυσανία, υπήρξε μία από τις καλύτερα οχυρωμένες πόλεις της αρχαιότηταςΠαυσανίας, Ελλάδος περιήγησις, 4.31.5. Ιστορικές πληροφορίες για το Βυζάντιο αντλούμε επίσης από τον Ηρόδοτο. O τύραννος της πόλης, Αρίστων, υποστήριξε μαζί με άλλους Έλληνες στρατηγούς τον Πέρση βασιλιά Δαρείο στην εκστρατεία του εναντίον των Σκυθών. Στη διάρκεια της Ιωνικής Επανάστασης καταλήφθηκε από τις Ιωνικές δυνάμεις και μετά το τέλος της, οι κάτοικοί της μετοίκησαν, ιδρύοντας τη Μεσημβρία στις δυτικές ακτές του Εύξεινου ΠόντουΗρόδοτος, Ιστορίαι, 6.33. Κατά τους κλασικούς χρόνους, μετά τη νικηφόρο για τους Έλληνες έκβαση των Περσικών Πολέμων, το Βυζάντιο καταλήφθηκε από το νικητή των Πλαταιών ΠαυσανίαΘουκυδίδης, 1.94, o οποίος μετά από συμφωνία με τον Ξέρξη παρέμεινε διοικητής της πόλης πριν εκδιωχθεί από τους ΑθηναίουςΘουκ. 1. 128-131. Το Βυζάντιο υπήρξε μέλος της Δηλιακής συμμαχίας, ενώ κατά τη διάρκεια του Πελοποννησιακού πολέμου (431-405 π.Χ.) τάχθηκε αρχικά στο πλευρό των Αθηναίων. Το 411 π.Χ. αποστάτησε από τον αθηναϊκό συνασπισμό και τον επόμενο χρόνο καταλήφθηκε από τον Σπαρτιάτη στρατηγό Κλέαρχο, ο οποίος προφασίστηκε την ανάγκη να εμποδιστεί η αποστολή σιτηρών προς την Αθήνα από τον Εύξεινο ΠόντοΞενοφών, Ελληνικά, 1.1.35. Πολιορκήθηκε εκ νέου το 409 π.Χ από τους Αθηναίους, με επικεφαλής τον Αλκιβιάδη και, όταν ο Κλέαρχος εγκατέλειψε την πόλη, ορισμένοι Βυζάντιοι άνοιξαν τις πύλες στους ΑθηναίουςΔιόδ. Σ., 66.4-6, οι οποίοι, τελικά, μετά από μάχη εντός των τειχών κατέλαβαν την πόλη. Μετά την ήττα του Αλκιβιάδη στους Αιγός Ποταμούς, οι Αθηναίοι υπέγραψαν συνθήκη ειρήνης που τους υποχρέωνε, μεταξύ άλλων, να εγκαταλείψουν το Βυζάντιο. Παράλληλα, οι πολίτες του Βυζαντίου που είχαν προδώσει την πόλη, παραδίδοντάς την στον Αλκιβιάδη, εξορίστηκαν, αποκτώντας όμως αργότερα τιμητικά την ιδιότητα του Αθηναίου πολίτηΞενοφών, 2.2.1. H Σπαρτιατική παρουσία στην πόλη έληξε περίπου το 390 π.Χ, όταν ο Αθηναίος στρατηγός Θρασύβουλος επανέφερε το Βυζάντιο στην αθηναϊκή σφαίρα επιρροής, ωστόσο δεν έλειψαν κρίσεις στις σχέσεις των δύο πόλεων, όπως το 357 π.Χ, όταν το Βυζάντιο συντάχθηκε με τις δυνάμεις του Μαυσώλου. Κατά την περίοδο της εξάπλωσης του Φιλίππου Β', το Βυζάντιο υπέγραψε συνθήκη ειρήνης με τον Μακεδόνα βασιλιά, ωστόσο εκείνος πολιόρκησε την πόλη, το 341 π.Χ, μετά από άρνηση των Βυζαντίων να στραφούν εναντίον της Αθήνας. Οι κάτοικοι της πόλης απέδωσαν τη σωτηρία της σε θαύμα της θεάς Εκάτης, όπως μαρτυρείται από άγαλμα που έστησαν προς τιμή της, αλλά και σε παραστάσεις της σε νομίσματα της εποχής. Η ημισέληνος που απεικονίστηκε σε Βυζάντια νομίσματα έγινε σύμβολο της πόλεως, γεγονός που θεωρείται πως επιζεί έως σήμερα με την υιοθέτησή της στη σημαία της τουρκικής δημοκρατίαςWilliam Smith, Dictionary of Greek and Roman geography, Vol. I, Boston: Little, Brown and Co., 1854, σ. 658. Στην πραγματικότητα, το Βυζάντιο υποστηρίχθηκε από τους Αθηναίους και αρκετές ακόμα ελληνικές πόλεις που συντάχθηκαν μαζί τουςΔιόδ. Σ., 16.77.2. Στα χρόνια του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, η πόλη διατήρησε ένα προνομιακό καθεστώς αυτονομίας. Κατά την εκστρατεία του Αλεξάνδρου προς τον Δούναβη, τον υποστήριξε στέλνοντας πλοίαΑρριανός, Αλεξάνδρου Ανάβαση, 1.3.3. Μετά τον θάνατό του οι Βυζάντιοι, αν και αρχικά υποστήριζαν τον Αντίγονο Α', τελικά διατήρησαν ουδέτερη στάση στη μάχη του με τον Κάσσανδρο και τον ΛυσίμαχοΔιόδ. Σ., 19.77.7. Tο 279 π.Χ., η πόλη αναγκάστηκε να πληρώνει βαρύ φόρο στους Γαλάτες. Στα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν οι Βυζάντιοι επιδίωξαν την επέκταση της κυριαρχίας τους, κυρίως μέσω του ελέγχου του εμπορίου. Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Κατά την περίοδο της Ρωμαϊκής κυριαρχίας, το Βυζάντιο απολάμβανε αρχικά προνόμια ελεύθερης πόλης, καθώς διαδραμάτιζε σημαντικό ρόλο στους αγώνες εναντίον των Θρακών. Ενδεικτικά, ο Κλαύδιος εκχώρησε πενταετή ατέλειαSmith, ό.π., 658, ενώ όπως παραδίδεται από τις επιστολές του Πλίνιου του Νεώτερου, ο Τραϊανός κατάργησε στην περίπτωση του Βυζαντίου εισφορές για την αυτοκρατορική λατρείαΠλίνιος, Επιστολές. Ωστόσο, τα προνόμια αυτά καταργήθηκαν επί αυτοκρατορίας του Βεσπασιανού, ο οποίος υποβίβασε το Βυζάντιο στο επίπεδο μιας κοινής ρωμαϊκής επαρχίας. Στα τέλη του 2ου αιώνα, κατά τη διάρκεια του εμφυλίου πολέμου μεταξύ του αυτοκράτορα Σεπτίμιου Σεβήρου (β. 193-211) και του διεκδικητή του θρόνου Πεσκένιου Νίγηρα, το Βυζάντιο τάχθηκε στο πλευρό του τελευταίου. Ο Σεβήρος προέβη σε συστηματική πολιορκία της πόλης, την οποία τελικά κατέλαβε το 196. Χρειάστηκε τριετής μάχη που συνοδεύτηκε από ολοσχερή καταστροφή, σκληρή τιμωρία των κατοίκων, αλλά και διοικητική υποβάθμιση του Βυζαντίου, αφού παραχωρήθηκε στην ΠέρινθοΣούδα, Σεβήρος. Καθώς η θέση του Βυζαντίου ήταν εμφανώς στρατηγικής σημασίας, ο Σεβήρος προέβη αργότερα σε εκτεταμένη ανοικοδόμηση της πόλης, η οποία ολοκληρώθηκε από τον γιο του Αντωνίνο, υψώνοντας νέα τείχη που διπλασίασαν την έκτασή τηςMichael R. T. Dumper and Bruce E. Stanley (ed.), Cities of the Middle East and North Africa: a historical encyclopedia, ABC-CLIO, 2007, σ.181, ενώ εκχώρησε επίσης προνόμια που ο ίδιος είχε παλαιότερα αφαιρέσει. Μεταξύ των σημαντικότερων κτισμάτων συγκαταλέγονται τα λουτρά στο ιερό του ναού του Διός, που ονομάστηκαν «Ζεύξιππον», θέατρο και ιπποδρόμιο, ενώ ανακαινίστηκε και το λεγόμενο «Στρατήγιον». Την ίδια περίοδο, η πόλη έλαβε προσωρινά την ονομασία Augusta Antonina Αντονίνα, προς τιμή του γιου τού Σεβήρου. Το Βυζάντιο έζησε μια νέα καταστροφή, όταν ο Γαλλιηνός (β. 254-268) κατέστρεψε τις οχυρώσεις της, οι οποίες αργότερα κτίστηκαν εκ νέου από τον Διοκλητιανό. Την εποχή αυτή, οι συχνές επιδρομές φυλών, κυρίων των Γότθων, έφεραν το Βυζάντιο αρκετές φορές σε θέση άμυνας, χωρίς ωστόσο να υποστεί σημαντικό πλήγμα. Εκεί κατέφυγε ο Λικίνιος μετά την ήττα του από τον Κωνσταντίνο Α' στη Χρυσούπολη. Ο τελευταίος τον καταδίωξε αναγκάζοντάς τον τελικά να παραδοθεί. Προέβη σε πολιορκία της πόλης, την οποία κατέλαβε τον Σεπτέμβριο του 324. Φαίνεται πως ο Κωνσταντίνος αντιλήφθηκε τα σημαντικά πλεονεκτήματα της θέσης του Βυζαντίου, με αποτέλεσμα να αποφασίσει να μεταφέρει εκεί την πρωτεύουσα του. Βυζαντινή Εποχή (330-1204) Το σύστημα διακυβέρνησης της Τετραρχίας (π. 293-324) χαρακτηρίστηκε, μεταξύ άλλων, από την πρακτική της δημιουργίας τόπων διαμονής του αυτοκράτορα. Οι πόλεις που ιδρύονταν, ή επανιδρύονταν, ως αυτοκρατορικοί τόποι διαμονής συνήθως εξωραΐζονταν και οικοδομούνταν σε αυτές σημαντικά κτήρια, όπως ανάκτορα, μαυσωλεία ή ιπποδρόμια. Για παράδειγμα, ο αυτοκράτορας Μαξιμιανός (β. 285-310) κυβέρνησε από το Μεδιόλανο (σημ. Μιλάνο), ενώ παράλληλα ο Διοκλητιανός είχε ως έδρα τη Νικομήδεια. Ο Κωνσταντίνος επέλεξε το Βυζάντιο, ως πρωτεύουσα, προφανώς αντιλαμβανόμενος τη στρατηγική θέση τουΗ Θεσσαλονίκη και η Σαρδική αναφέρονται ως υποψήφιες πόλεις, πριν την επιλογή του Βυζαντίου, από τους χρονογράφους Κεδρηνό και Ζωναρά αντίστοιχα (βλ. Gibbon, Edward. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Vol. III, New York: 1906, σ.97). Όπως παραδίδεται από τον Ζώσιμο, ο Κωνσταντίνος επέλεξε αρχικά μια περιοχή κοντά στο Ίλιον όπου ύψωσε επίσης τείχη (Ζώσ. ΙΙ, 30-31).. Η θεμελίωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης ταυτίστηκε με την έναρξη ενός πολύ μεγάλου πολεοδομικού εγχειρήματος, μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Η πόλη επεκτάθηκε, εντάσσοντας στο Βυζάντιο έκταση περίπου 5000 στρεμμάτων, σε μεγάλο βαθμό μη οικοδομημένηConcina, 15. Παράλληλα, τα νέα τείχη που άρχισαν να κτίζονται επί Κωνσταντίνου και αποπερατώθηκαν επί Κωνστάντιου Α' (337-361), προεκτείνονταν κατά δεκαπέντε στάδια σε σύγκριση με τα παλαιότερα τείχη του ΣεβήρουΖώσιμος, ΙΙ.30-31. Τα εγκαίνια της πόλης τελέστηκαν με λαμπρότστις 11 Μαΐου του 330 μ.Χ και ονομάστηκαν γενέθλια. Επιθυμώντας να πυκνώσουν οι οικισμοί της πόλης, μέχρι το 361 ήταν εξασφαλισμένη η δωρεάν παροχή άρτου στους πολίτες που έχτιζαν την κατοικία τους εκεί (panes aedium), ενώ επιπλέον μέτρα πειθαναγκαστικού χαρακτήρα εφαρμόζονταν προκειμένου να υποχρεώνονται οι ανάδοχοι εδαφών αυτοκρατορικής ιδιοκτησίας στη Μικρά Ασία να οικοδομήσουν στην Κωνσταντινούπολη. Επιπλέον, αρκετοί οίκοι παραχωρήθηκαν σε ανώτερους αξιωματούχους της αυλής και χρηματοδοτήθηκαν απευθείας από το αυτοκρατορικό θησαυροφυλάκιοConcina, 16. Σύντομα η πληθυσμιακή ανάπτυξη της πόλης έφτασε σε τέτοιο σημείο ώστε να καταργηθούν τα μέτρα που την ευνοούσαν, οδηγώντας παράλληλα σε μεγάλο συνωστισμό ανθρώπωνΖώσιμος, ΙΙ.55. Περιτριγυρισμένη από επτά λόφους, η Κωνσταντινούπολη, όπως και η Ρώμη, διαιρέθηκε σε 14 περιοχές. Το κέντρο του παλαιού Βυζαντίου, το Τετράστωον, μαζί με τον κοντινό ιππόδρομο, επαναπροσδιορίστηκε αρχιτεκτονικά και μετονομάστηκε σε Αυγουσταίον, προς τιμή της μητέρας του Κωνσταντίνου. Συνδυάστηκε με τον νέο φόρο (αγορά) του Κωνσταντίνου, κοντά στον οποίο διακλαδωνόταν η Μέση οδός, ο κύριος οδικός άξονας της πόλης που οδηγούσε μέχρι την πρώτη Χρυσή Πύλη. Στη δυτική πλευρά του Αυγουσταίου βρισκόταν ο ναός της Θείας Σοφίας, αφιερωμένος στην Αγία Σοφία, και στα ανατολικά ανεγέρθηκε το πρώτο μέγαρο της Συγκλήτου. Ανατολικά του ιπποδρόμου βρισκόταν το αυτοκρατορικό παλάτι, το οποίο μέχρι τον 6ο αιώνα δεν υπέστη σημαντικές αλλαγές και παρέμενε περιορισμένων σχετικά διαστάσεων. Η Νέα Ρώμη του Κωνσταντίνου, μόλις από την ημέρα των εγκαινίων της, ήταν φαινομενικά και επισήμως μια χριστιανική πόληJ. B. Bury, History of the Late Roman Empire, Macmillan & Co., London: 1923, σ. 74, αν και τα ολιγάριθμα χριστιανικά κτίρια που ανεγέρθηκαν με την ίδρυσή της, μειοψηφούσαν σαφώς σε σχέση με τους ιερούς τόπους της ελληνορωμαϊκής θρησκείαςConcina, 24. Στολισμένη με μεγαλοπρέπεια, η Κωνσταντινούπολη διέθετε όλα τα στοιχεία της αστικής ευημερίας, ευνοώντας σε πολιτισμικό επίπεδο τη συγχώνευση των εθίμων, της αρχιτεκτονικής και της τέχνης Δύσης και Ανατολής. Αποτέλεσε επίσης εκκλησιαστικό κέντρο, καθώς από το 381 αποτελούσε έδρα του πατριάρχη"Istanbul." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 10 Apr. 2009. Σημαντική επέκταση της πόλης δρομολογήθηκε επί της αυτοκρατορίας του Θεοδόσιου Β' (408-450) και υπό την επίβλεψη του επάρχου των πραιτωρίων της Ανατολής Ανθέμιου, ο οποίος καθ' υπερβολή μπορεί να χαρακτηριστεί και δεύτερος ιδρυτής της ΚωνσταντινούποληςJ. B. Bury, ό.π. 70. Το δυτικό τμήμα της πρωτεύουσας προωθήθηκε σε απόσταση ενός ρωμαϊκού μιλίου, ενώ συνολικά η εντός των τειχών έκτασή της διπλασιάστηκεConcina, 28 Η ασφάλειά της ενισχύθηκε με μεσοπύργια που χτίστηκαν κατά μήκος των θαλάσσιων μετώπων, ενώ παράλληλα υιοθετήθηκε ένα καινοτόμο σχέδιο για τα χερσαία τείχη, γνωστά σήμερα ως ΘεοδοσιανάH καινοτόμος παρέμβαση περιλάμβανε την κατασκευή διπλών τειχών. Το εσωτερικό, που αποτελούσε και την κύρια άμυνα, ήταν ύψους περίπου 11 μέτρων και ενισχυμένο με πύργους ύψους περίπου 20 μέτρων, τοποθετημένους ανά τακτά διαστήματα περίπου 65 μέτρων. Ένα δεύτερο προωθημένο τείχος, πάχους 0.5-2 μέτρων και ενισχυμένο επίσης με πύργους, προστατευόταν από εξωτερικά αναχώματα και συνεχή τάφρο (βλ. J.B. Bury, 70-71). Κατά την βασιλεία του Ιουστινιανού Α' (527-565), η μεσαιωνική Κωνσταντινούπολη έφθασε στη μεγαλύτερη ακμή της, με πληθυσμό που έφτανε περίπου τους 500.000 κατοίκους και συνιστούσε ένα μωσαϊκό κοινοτήτων με διαφορετικά χαρακτηριστικά. Σε αυτή την περίοδο επιχειρήθηκε μια νέα αναδιοργάνωση του αστικού τοπίου της πρωτεύουσας, όπως άλλωστε απαιτούσαν οι συνθήκες, με δεδομένες τις εκτεταμένες καταστροφές που επέφεραν η πυρκαϊά του 532 και τα γεγονότα της Στάσης του Νίκα. Στο νέο πολεοδομικό πρόγραμμα περιλαμβάνονταν ο επαναπροσδιορισμός των θέσεων και των έργων που παρουσίαζαν το πρόσωπο της εξουσίας και η αποτύπωση αρχιτεκτονικών χαρακτηριστικών που αναδείκνυαν την πόλη ως χριστιανική πρωτεύουσα της οικουμένηςConcina, 33-34. Ξεχωριστή συνεισφορά του Ιουστινιανού A' υπήρξε η ανέγερση αρκετών μοναστηριών και εκκλησιών, με πιο επιβλητική εκείνη της Αγίας ΣοφίαςMichael Maas (εκδ.), The Cambridge Companion to the Age of Justinian, Cambridge University Press, 2005, σ. 79. Το 542 στην πόλη εξαπλώθηκε η νόσος της πανώλης που, όπως λέγεται, προκάλεσε τον θάνατο των 3/5 του πληθυσμού και σηματοδότησε μια περίοδο παρακμής της Κωνσταντινούπολης. Η περίοδος από τον 7ο αιώνα μέχρι τον 9ο υπήρξε εν γένει μια κρίσιμη φάση στην ιστορία της πόλης, κατά την οποία πολιορκήθηκε από Πέρσες και Αβάρους (626), Άραβες (674-78 και 717-18), Βούλγαρους (813, 913), Ρώσους (860, 941, 1043) και Πετσενέγους (1090-91), αντιμετωπίζοντας επίσης επιδημίες και εσωτερικές συγκρούσεις. Λατινοκρατία (1204-61) και Βυζαντινή επανάκτηση Το 1203, στα πλαίσια της 4ης Σταυροφορίας, έλαβε χώρα η πρώτη πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Σταυροφόρους, με σκοπό την αποκατάσταση του Ισαάκιου Β' στον θρόνο. Στις 13 Απριλίου 1204, εισέβαλαν στην πόλη, η λεηλασία της οποίας διήρκεσε για αρκετά χρόνια. Νέος αυτοκράτορας εκλέχτηκε ο Βαλδουίνος της Φλάνδρας. Η περίοδος της εφήμερης εγκατάστασης της Λατινικής Αυτοκρατορίας (1204-61) χαρακτηρίζεται ως η πλέον καταστροφική στην ιστορία της Κωνσταντινούπολης και ειδικότερα η λεηλασία της πόλης ως άνευ προηγουμένουSteven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, Vol. III, Cambridge Univeristy Press, 1995, σ.123. Ενδεικτικές πληροφορίες για τις εκτεταμένες καταστροφές, πυρπολήσεις και λεηλασίες ναών, ανακτόρων, μνημείων και κεντρικών συνοικιών αντλούμε από το χρονικό του Γουλιέλμου Βιλλαρδουίνου (π. 1160-1213), καθώς και από το έργο του ιστορικού και αυτόπτη μάρτυρα Νικήτα ΧωνιάτηNicetas Choniata, Historia, C.S.H.B., Bonn, 1835, σσ. 757-63. Πληθώρα τόπων λατρείας παραχωρήθηκαν στο λατινικό δόγμα, καθώς και στον φραγκικό και ενετικό κλήρο, καθώς, σε ευρεία κλίμακα, επιχειρήθηκε η εγκαθίδρυση του λατινικού δόγματος στην άλλοτε μητρόπολη της ΟρθοδοξίαςConcina, 62. Λατίνοι ιερείς από τη Γαλλία, τη Φλάνδρα και την Ιταλία, ανέλαβαν τη λειτουργία των εκκλησιών της πόλης. Την ίδια περίοδο, η ενετική συνοικία επεκτάθηκε, οχυρώθηκε και έλαβε τον χαρακτήρα ξεχωριστής υπερπόντιας αποικίας, ενώ ταυτόχρονα σημειώθηκε μαζική έξοδος του ελληνικού στοιχείου. Η γενική αραίωση του πληθυσμού δεν εξισορροπήθηκε από τη λατινική μετανάστευση που ξεκίνησε το 1204Necipoğlu, 280. Το 1261, η Κωνσταντινούπολη επανακτήθηκε από τον Μιχαήλ Η' Παλαιολόγο (1259-82) και τις επόμενες δεκαετίες επιχειρήθηκε ένα νέο πρόγραμμα ανοικοδόμησης, σηματοδοτώντας μια στροφή στη διαμόρφωση του αστικού τοπίου. Προωθήθηκαν ειδικά μέτρα για την επιστροφή του πληθυσμού από τα προάστια και εν γένει υποστηρικτικές δράσεις για την αποκατάσταση της εικόνας της πόλης. Προωθήθηκαν επίσης αμυντικά έργα, τα οποία κρίνονταν απαραίτητα, με δεδομένη την πολύ κακή κατάσταση στην οποία περιήλθαν τα τείχη της πόλης, ως αποτέλεσμα της έλλειψης φροντίδας κατά τα προηγούμενα έτηNecipoğlu, 290. Κατά τη δυναστεία των Παλαιολόγων, το πολιτικό κέντρο της Κωνσταντινούπολης μετακινήθηκε στην περιοχή των Βλαχερνών. Στη διάρκεια των επόμενων αιώνων, η ήδη συρρικνωμένη Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία βρισκόταν σε επισφαλή θέση, γνωρίζοντας απειλές τόσο από τη Δύση όσο και από τη Μικρά Ασία, με τη σταδιακή ανάδειξη των Οθωμανών ως της κυρίαρχης δύναμης στην περιοχή. Παρά την οικοδόμηση που πραγματοποιήθηκε στα τέλη του 13ου αιώνα και στις αρχές του 14ου, η Κωνσταντινούπολη παρέμενε παρηκμασμένη, γεμάτη ερείπια και μεγάλες ερημωμένες εκτάσεις. Ο περιηγητής στην πόλη, την περίοδο 1432-33, Μπερτραντόν ντε λα Μπροκιέρ, αναφέρεται στους άδειους χώρους της πόλης οι οποίοι, όπως περιγράφει, εκτείνονταν σε μεγαλύτερη επιφάνεια από εκείνους που είχαν κτιστείBertrandon de La Brocq́uière (μτφρ. Thomas Johnes), The Travels of Bertrandon de La Brocq́uière, to Palestine: And His Return from Jersulem Overland to France, During the Years 1432 & 1433, J. Henderson (εκδ.), 1807, σ. 220. Ανάλογη περιγραφή παραδίδεται από τον Ρουί Γκονζάλες ντε Κλαβίχο, στις αρχές του 15ου αιώνα, ο οποίος διακρίνει επιπλέον το τμήμα της θαλάσσιας ακτής ως πιο πυκνοκατοικημένο, ενώ συγχρόνως σημειώνει τα ερείπια των άλλοτε επιβλητικών εκκλησιών και μοναστηριών της πόληςRuy González de Clavijo (μτφρ. Clements Robert Markham). Narrative of the embassy of Ruy Gonzalez de Clavijo to the court of Timour at Samarcand, A.D. 1403-6, Λονδίνο, 1859, σ. 46. Οθωμανική Εποχή Τον Απρίλιο του 1453 άρχισε η πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Οθωμανούς, με επικεφαλής τον σουλτάνο Μωάμεθ Β'. Είχε προηγηθεί η αποτυχημένη απόπειρα κατάληψης της πόλης το 1422, από τον σουλτάνο Μουράτ Β'. Παρά τις σημαντικές διαφοροποιήσεις που παρατηρούνται στις μεσαιωνικές πηγές, ο οθωμανικός στρατός φαίνεται πως υπερτερούσε κατά πολύ αριθμητικάβλ. Bartusis, Mark C., The late Byzantine Army: Arms and Society, 1204-1453, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1997, σσ. 129-132. Η τελική επίθεση, κατά την οποία σκοτώθηκε ο τελευταίος βυζαντινός αυτοκράτορας Κωνσταντίνος ΙΑ' Παλαιολόγος, πραγματοποιήθηκε στις 29 Μαΐου, όταν, παρά την αντίσταση των αμυνόμενων, οι Οθωμανοί εισέβαλαν στην πόλη και την κατέλαβαν. Είχαν προηγηθεί συνολικά 54 ημέρες πολιορκίαςShaw, 57. Μετά από τριήμερη λεηλασία της πόληςΌπως παραδίδει ο Γεώργιος Φραντζής. Άλλες πηγές αναφέρουν πως ουσιαστικά η λεηλασία της πόλης έληξε μετά την πρώτη ημέρα. Bλ. λήμμα "Istanbul" στο The Encyclopedia of Islam, Vol. IV, E.J. Brill, Leiden: 1997, πρβλ. S. Runciman, The Fall of Constantinople 1453, Cambridge, 1965, σ. 148, ο σουλτάνος, επιθυμώντας να περιορίσει την περαιτέρω καταστροφή της μελλοντικής πρωτεύουσάς τουO ιστορικός Μιχαήλ Δούκας παραδίδει πως ο Μεχμέτ Β' επιφύλαξε για τον εαυτό του τα οικοδομήματα και τα τείχη της πόλης, αφήνοντας τα υπόλοιπα αγαθά, τους αιχμαλώτους και τα λάφυρα στη διάθεση των στρατευμάτων. Βλ. Μιχαήλ Δούκα, Historia Byzantina, CSHB, Vol. 20, Bonn, σ. 281., διέταξε την παύση της και πραγματοποίησε την εθιμοτυπική και μεγαλοπρεπή είσοδό του στην πόλη. Ο Μωάμεθ Β' επιχείρησε να ενισχύσει τον πληθυσμό της πόλης, μετακινώντας αναγκαστικά κατοίκους από άλλες περιοχές που είχε κατακτήσει, όπως την Πελοπόννησο, τη Θεσσαλονίκη και ελληνικά νησιάΜιχαήλ Κριτόβουλος, βλ. H.G. Beck, A. Kambylis, R. Keydell (ed.),Critobuli Imbriotae historiae, Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae, Vol. 22, Berlin: W. de Gruyter 1983, σ.83. Πριν την αναχώρησή του από την Κωνσταντινούπολη, εξέδωσε φιρμάνια για τη μετακίνηση στην πόλη μουσουλμανικών, χριστιανικών και εβραϊκών οικογενειών, από την περιοχή της Ρούμελης και της ΑνατολίαςΚατά τον Μιχαήλ Δούκα, διατάχθηκε η μετακίνηση πέντε χιλιάδων οικογενειών μέχρι τον Σεπτέμβριο του 1453. Βλ. Historia Byzantina, CSHB, Vol. 20, Bonn, σ. 313. Η αναγκαστική μετοίκηση εξυπηρετούσε πληθώρα κοινωνικών, πολιτικών και οικονομικών αναγκών, όπως την αποκατάσταση της ευημερίας σε μια προηγουμένως παρηκμασμένη πόλη, τη δημιουργία πλούτου και την αποτροπή εξεγέρσεων απομονωμένων κοινοτήτων. Σύμφωνα με απογραφή του 1477, η Ιστανμπούλ αριθμούσε εκείνη την εποχή 16.324 νοικοκυριάΔεν περιλαμβάνονται στρατιώτες, μαθητές και δούλοι. Διαφορετικές εκτιμήσεις ως προς το ποσοστό τους, αλλά και σχετικά με τον μέσο αριθμό των μελών των οικογενειών, οδηγούν σε υπολογισμό του συνολικού πληθυσμού που κυμαίνεται από 60.000-175.000., με το μουσουλμανικό και χριστιανικό στοιχείο να αντιστοιχούν περίπου στο 60% και 22% του συνολικού αριθμού (αρχεία Topkapi Sarayi, D 9524). Αν και οι εκτιμήσεις για τον πληθυσμό της πόλης διαφέρουν σημαντικά, θεωρείται σχεδόν βέβαιο πως κατά το 16ο αιώνα είχε αυξηθεί σημαντικά. Μέλημα του σουλτάνου Μωάμεθ Β΄ ήταν επίσης η οικοδόμηση της πόλης, με χαρακτηριστικά έργα την αποκατάσταση των τειχών, τη δημιουργία μιας οχυρωμένης θέσης (Yedikule), καθώς και την ανέγερση παλατιού στο κέντρο της πόλης. Για το έργο αυτό χρησιμοποίησε Έλληνες δούλους, έναντι σημαντικής αμοιβής με την οποία αργότερα ήταν σε θέση να κερδίσουν την ελευθερία τους και να εγκατασταθούν στην πόληHalil Inalcik, "The Policy of Mehmed Towards the Greek Population of Istanbul and the Byzantine Buildings of the City", Dumbarton Oaks Papers, vol. 23, 1969-1970, pp. 229-249. Εκτός από το παλάτι, το σημαντικότερο ίσως κτίριο που ανεγέρθηκε από τους Οθωμανούς κατακτητές ήταν το τζαμί του σουλτάνου, που κτίστηκε την περίοδο 1462-70 αλλά καταστράφηκε από σεισμό το 1766. Πληθώρα μεγαλοπρεπών τζαμιών συνέβαλαν σταδιακά στη διαμόρφωση του αρχιτεκτονικού ύφους της Κωνσταντινούπολης. Διοικητικά, η οθωμανική πόλη χωρίστηκε σε τέσσερις ενότητες: το κέντρο της Κωνσταντινούπολης (Σταμπούλ) και τις τρεις περιοχές του Γαλατά, του Εγιούπ (Χάσια) και του Ουσκουντάρ (Σκούταρι). Η αναδιάρθρωση της οθωμανικής Κωνσταντινούπολης βασίστηκε, εν γένει, στην πεποίθηση πως έπρεπε να διαπνέεται από το πνεύμα του Ισλάμ, αποκτώντας τον χαρακτήρα μιας ιερής ισλαμικής πόλης. Συνολικά, τα επόμενα χρόνια, η πόλη γνώρισε μια μακρά περίοδο ανάπτυξης, με μοναδικές εξαιρέσεις τις φυσικές καταστροφές — κατά κύριο λόγο πυρκαγιές και σεισμοί — και τις επιδημίες που την έπληξαν στο πέρασμα του χρόνου. Το εκτεταμένο πρόγραμμα επανεποικισμού και οικοδόμησης έθεσε τα θεμέλια για τη μεταμόρφωση της άλλοτε ερημωμένης πόλης σε μια οικουμενική αυτοκρατορική πρωτεύουσα, η οποία διέφερε σε χαρακτήρα και εμφάνιση από την αντίστοιχη βυζαντινήΓερασίμου, Σ., «Η επανοίκηση της Κωνσταντινούπολης μετά την Άλωση», στο Κιουσοπούλου, Τ. (επιμ.), 1453: Η Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης και η μετάβαση από τους μεσαιωνικούς στους νεώτερους χρόνους (Ηράκλειο 2005), σελ. 3-21.. Κατά την περίοδο του Σουλεϊμάν Α΄, έφθασε στο απόγειο της αίγλης τηςLewis, 105. Στις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα χρονολογείται μία ακόμα σημαντική εξέλιξη στην ιστορία της οθωμανικής Κωνσταντινούπολης, συνυφασμένη με την εποχή του τανζιμάτ, δηλαδή της αναδιοργάνωσης της οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας, η οποία συνοδεύτηκε από σοβαρές αναταραχές, όπως τη σφαγή των Γενιτσάρων στον Ιππόδρομο το 1826. Ενώ με αφορμή την Ελληνική Επανάσταση του 1821 για πρώτη φορά η οθωμανική εξουσία διέταξε την άμεση εκτέλεση προσώπων που διαδραμάτιζαν ισχυρό ρόλο, όπως του Οικουμενικού Πατριάρχη και του Μεγάλου Διερμηνέα, με τους συνεπαγόμενους διωγμούς κατά της ελληνικής κοινότητας της πόλης. Ο 19ος αιώνας χαρακτηρίζεται γενικά ως η περίοδος κατά την οποία επιχειρήθηκε ο μετασχηματισμός της πόλης σε μία δυτικού τύπου πρωτεύουσα. Το 1870 επεκτάθηκε έως την Κωνσταντινούπολη ο ευρωπαϊκός σιδηρόδρομος, ενώ και άλλες σημαντικές δημόσιες υποδομές ολοκληρώθηκαν από τα τέλη του 19ου αιώνα μέχρι τις αρχές του 20ού, όπως η υπόγεια σήραγγα μεταξύ Γαλατά και Πέραν (1873), σταθμός ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας και τηλεφωνικό δίκτυο. Την ίδια περίπου περίοδο, και μέχρι το ξέσπασμα του Α' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, ο μουσουλμανικός πληθυσμός της πόλης σημείωσε σημαντική αύξηση από 385.000 το 1885 σε 560.000 το 1914Alan Duben, Cem Behar, Istanbul Households: Marriage, Family and Fertility, 1880-1940, Cambridge University Press, 2002, σ. 25. Νεότερη ιστορία To 1908 η πόλη καταλήφθηκε από τον στρατό του κινήματος των Νεότουρκων, και ο σουλτάνος Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ Β' εκθρονίστηκε. H Επανάσταση των Νεότουρκων επιτάχυνε τη διαδικασία προσαρμογής της πόλης στα δυτικά πρότυπαDuben, Behar, ό.π., σ. 26, η οποία είχε ξεκινήσει ήδη από το 1839 και τον σουλτάνο Αμπντούλ Μετζίτ Α΄, με τη μεταρρύθμιση που ονομάστηκε Τανζιμάτ. Κατά τη διάρκεια των Βαλκανικών πολέμων (1912-13), αποτράπηκε η κατάληψή της από τον βουλγαρικό στρατό, η πορεία του οποίου ανακόπηκε στα προάστια της πόλης. Στο διάστημα του Α' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου βρισκόταν σε αποκλεισμό και με το πέρας του πολέμου ετέθη υπό βρετανική, γαλλική και ιταλική κατοχή μέχρι το 1923. Με την άνοδο του Κεμάλ Ατατούρκ, ο τελευταίος οθωμανός σουλτάνος, Μεχμέτ Στ', εγκατέλειψε την πόλη το 1922. Παράλληλα, η Κωνσταντινούπολη έχασε την ηγεμονία που διατηρούσε για περισσότερο από μία χιλιετία, καθώς πρωτεύουσα της νεοσύστατης Δημοκρατίας της Τουρκίας ανακηρύχθηκε η Άγκυρα. Μέχρι τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1920, ο πληθυσμός της Κωνσταντινούπολης είχε μειωθεί δραστικά, φθάνοντας στο χαμηλότερο επίπεδο των τελευταίων εκατό ετώνDuben, Behar, ό.π., σ. 23. Παρέμεινε αλώβητη κατά τη διάρκεια του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, χωρίς να υποστεί ζημιές, χάρη στην ουδέτερη στάση της Τουρκίας. Την περίοδο που ακολούθησε, ο πληθυσμός της σημείωσε πολύ μεγάλη αύξηση, λόγω της μετακίνησης μεγάλου τμήματος αγροτικού πληθυσμού στην πόλη προς εύρεση εργασίας. Από την άλλη πλευρά η ελληνική κοινότητα της πόλης συρρικνώθηκε δραματικά ύστερα από διαδοχικούς διωγμούς, με πιο αξιοσημείωτο από αυτούς τα Σεπτεμβριανά του 1955. H Ισταμπούλ μεταμορφώθηκε με την κατασκευή της πρώτης κρεμαστής γέφυρας του Βοσπόρου (1973), η οποία ένωσε τις ευρωπαϊκές με τις ασιατικές συνοικίες της πόλης μέσα από ένα νέο δίκτυο αυτοκινητοδρόμων, επιτρέποντας παράλληλα μεγάλες μετακινήσεις μεταναστών από την Ανατολία. Η πληθυσμιακή έκρηξη που παρατηρήθηκε κατά το δεύτερο μισό του 20ού αιώνα, συνοδεύτηκε από προβλήματα μόλυνσης, υπερπληθυσμού ανά περιοχές, πολεοδομικής αναρχίας και ανεπάρκειας υπηρεσιών. Οικονομία Ευνοημένη από ποικίλους παράγοντες, όπως η γεωγραφική θέση της, η ιστορία της και η ολοένα μεγαλύτερη σύνδεσή της με τις αγορές της Ευρώπης, της Ασίας και των Βαλκανίων, η Κωνσταντινούπολη έχει καθιερωθεί ως βιομηχανικό και οικονομικό κέντρο της Τουρκίας. Παράγει το 27% του ΑΕΠ, το 38% επί της συνολικής βιομηχανικής παραγωγής και περισσότερο από 50% των υπηρεσιών, αντιπροσωπεύοντας το 40% των φορολογικών εσόδωνOrganisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), OECD Territorial Reviews Istanbul, Turkey, OECD Publishing, 2008, σ. 13. Το 2004 η συμμετοχή της Κωνσταντινούπολης επί του συνόλου των τουρκικών εξαγωγών και εισαγωγών ήταν περίπου 50% και 40% αντίστοιχα, αναδεικνύοντας τον σημαντικό οικονομικό ρόλο της πόληςOECD, ό.π., σ. 70. Από τη δεκαετία του 1980, η Κωνσταντινούπολη υπήρξε έδρα μεγάλων εταιρειών του εξωτερικού, κυρίως στον τομέα των υπηρεσιών, με το ποσοστό τους να αυξάνει από 8,49% (1980) σε 28,91% (1990), και συμβάλλοντας έτσι με ποσοστό 80% επί των άμεσων ξένων επενδύσεων στην ΤουρκίαOECD, ό.π., 71. Την περίοδο 1987-2004, σημείωσε μέση ετήσια ανάπτυξη σε ποσοστό 3,7%, έναντι 3,2% της Τουρκίας. Η οικονομία της Κωνσταντινούπολης παραμένει ωστόσο ευάλωτη σε οικονομικούς κύκλους, με αυξομειώσεις και κατά περιόδους αρνητικούς ρυθμούς ανάπτυξης (1994, 1999, 2001)OECD, ό.π., σ. 47. Τα υφαντά, το αλεύρι, ο καπνός, το τσιμέντο και το γυαλί είναι μεταξύ των κύριων προϊόντων που παράγονται. Οι σημαντικότερες βιομηχανίες είναι τα ενδύματα, δερμάτινα είδη, προϊόντα γυαλιού, ηλεκτρονικά, προϊόντα χάρτου, μηχανολογικός εξοπλισμός, τρόφιμα και χημικά. Σημαντική πηγή εισοδήματος αποτελεί συγχρόνως ο τουρισμός. Πολιορκίες Περσικές και Αραβικές * 1η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (626), πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Αβάρους, τους Σλάβους και τους Πέρσες Σασσανίδες. Η συγγραφή του Ακάθιστου Ύμνου. * 2η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (674 - 678), 1η πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Άραβες. * 3η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (717 - 718) , 2η πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Άραβες. Βουλγαρικές, Βαραγγικές και άλλες * 4η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (813), πολιορκία από τους Βουλγάρους υπό τον Κρούμο. * 5η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (821 - 823), πολιορκία από τον Θωμά τον Σλάβο ή Σκλαβηνό, μετά από εμφύλια σύρραξη. * 6η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (860), 1η πολιορκία από τους Βαράγγους. * 7η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (907), 2η πολιορκία από τους Βαράγγους. * 8η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (941), 3η πολιορκία από τους Βαράγγους. * 9η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1047), πολιορκία από τον Λέοντα Τορνίκιο μετά από εμφύλια σύρραξη. Σταυροφορικές πολιορκίες * 10η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1203), 1η πολιορκία από τους Σταυροφόρους της 4ης Σταυροφορίας. * 11η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1204), άλωση της Πόλης από τους Σταυροφόρους της Δ΄ Σταυροφορίας. Πολιορκίες Βυζαντινής επανάκτησης * 12η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1235), πολιορκία από τους Βούλγαρους και την Αυτοκρατορία της Νίκαιας. *13η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1248) Ακριβέστερα, ατυχής απόπειρα κατάληψης. Επίθεση που αναφέρει μόνον ο Γεώργιος Ακροπολίτης με άγνωστα στοιχεία, άνευ πολιορκίας και επί του Ιωάννη Γ' Βατάτζη. * 14η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1260), πολιορκία από την Αυτοκρατορία της Νίκαιας. *15η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1261). Ακριβέστερα, επιτυχής απόπειρα κατάληψης. Επίθεση του Αλεξίου Στρατηγόπουλου, στρατηγού της Αυτοκρατορίας της Νίκαιας, άνευ πολιορκίας και μηδαμινής αντίστασης, με κατάληψή της. Οθωμανικές πολιορκίες * 16η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1391 - 1392), 1η πολιορκία από τους Οθωμανούς. * 17η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1393 - 1398), 2η πολιορκία από τους Οθωμανούς. * 18η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1422), 3η πολιορκία από τους Οθωμανούς. * 19η Πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης (1453), άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Οθωμανούς. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θράκη *Ηδωνίδα *Κικονίδα *Βιστονίδα *Βισαλτία Βιβλιογραφία * Çelik, Zeynep. The Remaking of Istanbul: portrait of an Ottoman city in the nineteenth century, University of California Press, 1986 * Concina, Ennio. '' Η Βυζαντινή Πόλη'' città bizantina, Βιβλιοπωλείον της Εστίας, Αθήνα, 2009 * Dagron, Gilbert. Η γέννηση μιας πρωτεύουσας: η Κωνσταντινούπολη και οι θεσμοί της από το 330 ως το 451 d' une capitale: Constantinople et ses institutions de 330 a 451, Μορφωτικό Ίδρυμα Εθνικής Τραπέζης, Αθήνα 2000 * Freely, John. The Companion Guide to Istanbul and Around the Marmara, Vol. I, Companion Guides,Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 2000 * Gilles, Pierre Gyllius. ''The antiquities of Constantinople topographia Constantinopoleos (μτφρ. John Ball), London: 1729 * Lewis, Bernard. Istanbul and the Civilization of the Ottoman Empire Centers of Civilization, University of Oklahoma Press, 1972 * Necipoğlu, Nevra (ed.). '' Byzantine Constantinople: Monuments, Topography and Everyday Life'', Brill Academic Publishers, 2001 * Shaw, Ezel Kural. History of the Ottoman Empire and modern Turkey, Cambridge University Press, 1977 *Βασίλειος Κυδωνόπούλος, «Η τύχη των κτιρίων της Κωνσταντινούπολης στο διάστημα 1203/4-1261», Βυζαντιακά τομ.22 (2002), σελ.115-123 * Ιωάννης Α. Μελισσείδης, " Η Επιβίωση, Οδοιπορικό σε χρόνους μετά την άλωση της Βασιλεύουσας (1453-1605 περίπου) ", επιμέλεια:Πουλχερία Ζαβολέα Μελισσείδη, έκδ.1η, Εκδόσεις Βεργίνα, Αθήνα 2010. ISBN 9608280079 (ΒΙΒΛΙΟΝΕΤ, Regesta Imperii) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Γραφείο Κυβερνήτη * Μητροπολιτικός Δήμος της Κωνσταντινούπολης * Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Μείζονος Ελληνισμού - Κωνσταντινούπολη * Η Ελληνική Μειονότητα στη Τουρκία Ο Ελληνισμός της Κωνσταντινούπολης - πληροφορίες, το χτές, το σήμερα και το αύριο * Οδηγός της Κωνσταντινούπολης - Πλήρης οδηγός της Πόλης. Κατηγορία:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας